starfyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BattleFranky202
Welcome! Hi BattleFranky202 -- we are excited to have Starfy Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Starfy Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Wiki Logo? Hello, I am User:The Forgotten Beast, I leave this message because I was wondering if you need a wiki logo, because if you need one I can have one ready in a jiffy, if so let me know. -The Forgotten Beast 01:16, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Really, you can do that? That would be great! - BattleFranky202 01:32, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Okay I've made two so far, tell me which one you think is more appropriate. -The Forgotten Beast 03:11, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm... I think I'll go with... The second one! But it's incomplete? How so? - BattleFranky202 03:48, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I plan to add some of Starfy's friends to the background, like his sister and the others, but if you think it's okay the way it is let me know. -The Forgotten Beast 03:51, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, definitely! Include Starly (Stapy) and Moe (Kyorosuke) in there, would you? - BattleFranky202 04:13, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Taa-Daa! -The Forgotten Beast 04:42, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::AWESOME! Now... How do I set it up? - BattleFranky202 04:50, 31 May 2009 (UTC) It is done! Just press ctrl shift while you click the refresh icon on your internet browser to see the current appearance! Also I found this cool video on youtube which I think would make a great addition to the featured video on the main page, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pl09YSswjJI here's the link, if you like it then I'll make sure to add it as soon as possible. -The Forgotten Beast 05:01, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :I tried doing what you said, but it still says "Wikia Gaming" in where I'd expect the logo to be... Also, I saw that commericial, it's awesome! I'd like it to be added to the main page! - BattleFranky202 05:45, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh wait, nevermind, it's there. Thanks, again! - BattleFranky202 05:46, 31 May 2009 (UTC) You're very welcome! -The Forgotten Beast 05:48, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Background? How about we add images to the background of the wiki, like bubbles and coral? What do you think? -The Forgotten Beast 20:59, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Eh, I don't really care. - BattleFranky202 21:44, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the honor BattleFranky! In order to do it I think you need to go to the special pages and use user rights, also I have a bunch of images of enemies that have appeared in the series but I don't know their names... if I showed them to you could you tell me their names? -The Forgotten Beast 23:35, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm just as clueless about names as you are. - BattleFranky202 00:11, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well... should I still upload them and keep them in the enemies category until the release of the game? -The Forgotten Beast 00:17, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :That would be a reasonable idea. Boy, I wish I knew more about the games before I made this Wikia... - BattleFranky202 00:31, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it! Besides the fifth game will be released in 6 days! And by then we will have all the information we need! -The Forgotten Beast 01:24, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Just got a quick question Am I allowed to put my name under featured users? I don't really know much about wikis even though I love editing them And also am I allowed to put a featured article on the front page? --Starfy 22:59, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, I don't know about featured users, but if you want to have an article you created featured, then it has too look REALLY good. - BattleFranky202 23:45, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not really thinking about putting an article in the featured section now, I'm just wondering in the future if I could put one there. Thx --Starfy 13:48, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::I've got another question now. Should there be an individual page for each world/level/minigame/etc?--Starfy 13:52, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::I should think so. After all, this is a Starfy Wiki, so we should have information on everything! ::::Should there be a world, level, and minigame category on the front page? and how what should the title format of them be (e.g. "4-2 The Legend of Starfy" "Level 5-7 The Legend of Starfy 2," etc, "Hotcha Springs" "World 2 The Legendary Starfy" etc.)? :::Maybe just the world and minigame category should be on the front page. - BattleFranky202 20:59, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Oops, you might've misunderstood me. I meant in my question, what should the format of the individual level/world articles' titles be? --Starfy 20:01, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::You mean like having "3-1 Snow Starfy" and that sort of stuff? That sounds fine. - BattleFranky202 20:44, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Yep, thanks. I just finished the game and there's a bonus feature that lets you see all of the enemies, their names, and info about them, so we could make enemy articles. Btw I'm on vacation right now so I won't be on very often. --Starfy 14:35, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::I know, I completed the game, too. Have fun on your vacation. - BattleFranky202 16:56, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Templates Yes, of course! What do you need me to do? -The Forgotten Beast 20:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, for starters, I'd like an image template, for articles that need an image to go with them. I'd also like a WikiDump template, since, you know, we want this Wiki to be original. Let's see... Maybe a boss template, for boss information, or an enemy template for enemy information, and a game template for the games in the series. Not sure of anything else as of yet. - BattleFranky202 20:14, 9 June 2009 (UTC) This is the character template, I plan to add bubbles and such to it so it can have a more undersea theme, if you want I can use this same design with a color change to make the boss and enemy templates, but if you don't like the current design I can change it to suit your preferences... -The Forgotten Beast 20:27, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :The character template is just fine. A boss template like it would be great, too! - BattleFranky202 20:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::If you want I can make the Boss template grayish to kind of give it an evil feel, and I can make the enemy template orange or reddish since most of the weaker enemies usually have a little red in them... -The Forgotten Beast 20:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Here's the game template... Let me know if it looks okay... -The Forgotten Beast 21:02, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... It seems good. We can use it for more than just Starfy games, but also games that Starfy has appeared in, too. You're really good at this, thanks a lot! - BattleFranky202 23:52, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Just so you know I finished the Boss template and the WikiDump template, I hope it suits the wiki's standards, and if you want me to change anything let me know, also I still have to finish the enemy template but I assure you I'll have it done in no time, and if you need anymore templates let me know... -The Forgotten Beast 22:39, 11 June 2009 (UTC) You are simply amazing! These are just perfect! - BattleFranky202 23:21, 11 June 2009 (UTC) How about we add a World template? Like, we could have Climate, Residents, and stuff like that?--MBArceus 16:22, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :That would be cool, too, but lets wait until he's done with the others I asked. - BattleFranky202 17:12, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Let's add this pic to the Stub template. It's basically like Starfy writing an article, but then snoozes off and the article is small. Should we? And I know it's not The Legendary Starfy sprites. Denetsu no Stafy 2 sprites were the only I could find. And I don't care if it's mispelled. MBArceus 00:05, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Did you make that paper sprite yourself, or is that also from the game? - BattleFranky202 00:58, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Made myself. MBArceus 19:26, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Maybe we can do it without the paper. - BattleFranky202 22:09, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Like this? MBArceus 22:53, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :That'll due just fine! - BattleFranky202 22:55, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Ahem, you don't seem to be doing it. Or is The Forgotten Beast gonna do it? :I don't know how to make templates, sorry. If you want a template done, you'll have to ask The Forgotten Beast. - BattleFranky202 00:04, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I tried it before on Preview. I'll try if it's okay when I save it.--MBArceus 00:22, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Alright. - BattleFranky202 00:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Dang. All stubs had to be edited again to get the pic update.--MBArceus 01:40, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Konk? I see that you renamed the little hermit crab enemy in the enemies category into Konk, does that mean I should add him to the Konk article? The Forgotten Beast 19:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't see why not. He looks like Konk. - BattleFranky202 21:00, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Levels/Worlds category? And help with adding to and viewing categories Do you want to make a category of the levels and worlds of the games? And, can you help me with adding to and viewing categories? Thanks for your time!--MBArceus 20:22, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Enemy Template Konichiwa Mr. Franky! I've finished the enemy template you asked for! If you don't like it please let me know and I'll do my best to improve it... lawl I'm an affliate--MBArceus 00:50, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :LOL, you know about One Piece. Nice job, I'm impressed! - BattleFranky202 00:58, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you very much! Are there anymore templates you would like...? -The Forgotten Beast 01:14, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :An image template, for articles that require an image to go along with it? - BattleFranky202 02:32, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Man this was the hardest one ever! It felt like it took me ages to make... this template can also be customized by writing it like this: . It also automatically categorizes the article it has been placed in... -The Forgotten Beast 04:31, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Example: LOL, that's awesome, you're awesome!! I can't thank you enough for all that you've done! - BattleFranky202 04:41, 20 June 2009 (UTC) RayAndFlare made a mistake On the Category:Defeating Master Lobber, Ray has made a big mistake. Let's help him a bit-delete the category and copying the whole thing onto the Old Man Lobber page. Ok? MBArceus 12:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Would you like to join? Would you like to join Fansite Wiki? I will be happy for it to finally be known by someone except me! MBArceus 12:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :...What's it about? - BattleFranky202 19:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Fansites, like this one. MBArceus 13:32, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :This isn't a fansite, nor was it meant to be. This is supposed to be a reliable source of Starfy information, like Wikipedia or any other Wiki. - BattleFranky202 Do you want to join anyway? MBArceus 13:50, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I guess. I suppose I can add some really big fansites that I know of. - BattleFranky202 13:57, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Absence Hello again BattleFranky202, I am sorry for my lack of edits recently, you see my family vacation started off last week and I won't be back till next week, once I do all add some more enemy articles, have a good summer... -The Forgotten Beast 03:50, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, you too. Also, I'll be going on a cruise in another few weeks, so... Yeah, I'll be absent then. - BattleFranky202 03:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Wiki Since you like Starfy, come to Starfy Fanon Wikihttp://starfyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Starfy_Fanon_Wiki and I will promote you to the admin rank. McQueenMario 23:27, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't know... I don't really get into fanon much... - BattleFranky202 00:16, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Re:I will be gone for a while... Have no worries! I promise to keep a close eye on the wiki! -The Forgotten Beast 01:34, 23 July 2009 (UTC) That's Great! That's pretty much how I spent my vacation too, except I was pretty much in a pool when I wasn't playing my DS... Anyway I found this japanese Starfy website nintendo.co.jp, do you happen to know how to read kanji? -The Forgotten Beast 04:16, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :I only know a little kanji, and I doubt the ones I know will be of any use. - BattleFranky202 04:19, 3 August 2009 (UTC) RfA I think we should get Requests for Adminship on this wiki soon. Otherwise a lot of bad things might happen (like if you leave for some reason). [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 19:58, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Good thinking. How do we go about this? - BattleFranky202 20:03, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Just set up some guidelines at a page called Starfy Wiki:Requests for Adminship (or something). You can take a look at RuneScape wiki's for an example. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 20:27, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Have you thought about this? [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 23:42, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::One more thing: can you please add this to MediaWiki:Common.css? .color1, .color1 a { background-color: #36C !important; } It fixes a bug with Internet Explorer. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 00:04, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Starfy or Stafy for the older game titles? I noticed that on the articles for the older Starfy games (before the 5th one when Stafy's name became Starfy), that you've used his new english name on the articles instead of his original Japanese name. I was just wondering, shouldn't his name be changed to his Japanese one for those, since the game titles are incorrect with the new name... I just wanted to ask before I edited them.--Kalliekat 11:51, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know. The official name is Starfy, so I'd say we go with the official English name. - BattleFranky202 22:57, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:Templates and a new Wiki I'm afraid that I don't know about ClayFighter, but as for making templates I think I can help you there, however to make matters easier you could just copy/paste the ones already here on this wiki and change their color code and the images they have, or is their something in particular you want or don't understand? -The Forgotten Beast 20:32, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Well, in the original ClayFighter, characters are labeled by having their own likes, dislikes, wants, jobs, and mottos, and I wanted to add that to the character template. Plus, with the stub, I wanted it to say something like "This article is a stub. Help sculpt it into a masterpiece by it!", something like that. And for the image template... I was thinking of having this character from the series called the "Blob", who's a shapeshifter, put a picture of him in there and have it say "The Blob can become many things, but he can't make a representation of this article! If you have a good image for it, one and it here!" You know what I mean? Well, I know that's a lot to ask for, but that's why I asked if you could teach me a little about it, so that I can do most of the work. - BattleFranky202 20:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I feel so bad, I really wish I could have helped with your wiki but school has been a real beach! (+Sea Pun+) Seriously they just keep dumping more work on me, I don't even have time for my own wikis, but I assure you I've been looking for Starfy pictures and screenshots of characters nonstop and I haven't found squat! But I'll keep looking for the sake of the wiki! I just wish I could be more helpful... -The Forgotten Beast 01:12, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I really appreciate all the work you put into this wiki whenever can. Everything you do helps! - BattleFranky202 02:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) New Logo I have an example of a new logo for the wiki. Tell me what you think. Okay it's sorta bad but I tried. Thanks for the welcome. - Totaldrama8899 :It's kind of bland and uninteresting. I like the current logo much more. - BattleFranky202 A Short Return }}| }| }}' |- |colspan=2 align=center| } |- |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Japanese Name''' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Romanized Name' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'English Name' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Epithet' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Real Name' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Age' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Species' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Rank' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Headquarters' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Superior' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Subordinates' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Affiliates' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Family' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Weapon' |style="background:#FFFFFF;"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Ship' |style="background:#FFFFFF;"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'First Appearance' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Japanese VA' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'English VA' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |- |colspan="2" style=" text-align:center; font-size:13.5px; background:#007BA7;"|'Devil Fruit' |- |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Japanese Name' |style="background:#FFFFFF;"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'English Name' |style="background:#FFFFFF;"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Meaning' |style="background:#FFFFFF;"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Type' |style="background:#FFFFFF;"| } |- |colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:13.5px; background:#007BA7; -moz-border-radius-bottomright:7px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:7px;"| |} Wow, thanks. You're going to have to talk to the other admins over there, since I haven't been that active on One Piece Wiki as of late. Still, I really appreciate the offer. I'll let you know if there's anything I need. - BattleFranky202 05:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Usage Media changes :Oh, that's just fine. - BattleFranky202 17:54, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Does that mean you like it? Because I can change it back if you want -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|The Forgotten Beast]] TALK 22:45, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :I like it, you can keep it as it is. - BattleFranky202 22:48, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello, it's me! Hi BattleFranky202, it is me! You and I have always worked hard on the VGH wiki and though I'm not the owner of any Starfy games, I would enjoy helping, -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] (My Talk Page) 01:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe later on, when other important parts of Video Game History are addressed in the Wiki. - BattleFranky202 05:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) New Admin Hello BattleFranky202! I was hoping to ask if you might consider User:Star Light for adminship? He has done alot on the wiki and he has extensive knowledge about all the Starfy games and the japanese characters and enemies, because of this I think he might make a great addition to the wiki! I hope to receive your reply! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 01:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm good with that, especially since I haven't been coming here as often as I used to. - BattleFranky202 01:42, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin Status Yes, I'd love to! It would be an honor! Thank you. Star Light 02:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Umm Just go to and write the name of the user you want to promote, after that everything else will be explained for you on the page! I hoped that helped BattleFranky202-sama! And if you need anything else let me know! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 05:24, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Template idea Hey, do you think this wiki would have any use of a template related to the Japanese games? Like "This article is about a game that has not been released outside Japan. The coverage here may differ from what it would be in English." Or something along the lines of that. I thought I should ask you before I make The Forgotten Beast help me make one. Star Light 03:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :A brilliant idea! Go for it! - BattleFranky202 05:44, April 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Need your help on another Wiki I think I can help, but it might take me a while 'cause I have to hand in a major project in like two weeks, but just tell me how you want the wiki to look like and I'll help out in any way I can! As a large round robot once said: "See a need, fill a need." -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 06:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) No hurry, take your time. As for how I'd like to to look... Well, there's a Deadliest Warrior fan here, I think he can tell you more about how the Wikia should look than I, since he seems to have an idea about how the background should look and such: http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Cronislee Talk it out with him. - BattleFranky202 21:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I took so long, but I finally found some free time to help you. Now is there any specific color you want the wiki to have, also would you like the background to consist of multiple copies of this image http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Deadliest_warrior_title_screen.jpg or not? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 03:14, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Black and red would be good colors. And I'd use the title for the Wiki's logo, since it apparently doesn't have one yet. - BattleFranky202 17:23, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I've uploaded the new logo. All you need to do now is upload it under the name Wiki.png -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 20:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Go to Forgotten Beast's talk Delete Template :LOL, wow. When you make a template, YOU MAKE A TEMPLATE! It's so over the top, it's perfect! - BattleFranky202 05:34, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :